Small-scale friction testing of explosive materials typically involves the pinching of a small explosive material sample between two hard surfaces. However, there are other scenarios where the explosive material will experience a sliding motion across a surface with no pinching thereof such as when a container filled with explosive material impacts a hard surface to thereby cause the explosive material to compress and move towards the impacted hard surface. For example, a warhead's explosive fill is compressed within the warhead's container and slides relative to the container wall when the warhead experiences sudden acceleration as is the case during a warhead penetration event. Friction occurs between the explosive and container wall or its lining, or possibly within the explosive if the explosive adheres to the container or its liner. It is important to understand how sliding friction could cause unintended reaction of the explosive for various handling and operational scenarios.